The specific objective of this study is to demonstrate that epinephrine can destroy adrenergic nerve terminals, much in the same fashion as does 6-hydroxydopamine. The method will require administration of epinephrine to cats by various routes of administration in several different dosages. The electron microsope will be used to examine various organs and tissues to provide ultra-structural evidence of this chemical sympathectomy. The overall objective of providing this observation is to offer new insight into epinephrine's mechanism of action in the treatment of open angle glaucoma and suggest alternative explanations for some of epinephrine's toxic side effects.